Blood Angels on Pandora
by aint' no ghostmctavish
Summary: The Blood Angels of Space Marine chapter go to planet of pandora to fight against evil Na'Vi and save the empire. Will they succeeded? FOR THE EMPEROR!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Angels on Pandroa**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day on Pandora and all the Na'vi where happy and the sky was blue and they were happy. They didn't not new they were oserved by sharship of space marines chapter of the blood ravens who wanted to purge stupid planet from xenos influence.

"Is drop pods ready?" asked Captain John the guy that made drop pods ready, and he said "Yes they are" and Captain John said "very good" so a squad of space mariens entered dorp prods and they were send to sruface of pnadora to kill aliens.

The drop pod crashed into ground below and smashed large dinosaur that looked like big rhino and the space marires got out of drop pod and said "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and started shooting at group of Na'vi that were walking around!

Navi shoot at them with arrows but couldn't do anything because bounced off power armour! And then, space marine sergeant shouted "CHARGE!" and then they charged to the navi and engaged them in close cobmat and killed them with bare hands! Every where was blood and space marines said "No merci for the xenos!" and continued killing spree but

were attacked by large dinosaur thing so they shot at it but it had no effect because it was to large for boltgun! So one of

the space marines jumped into the monster and planted explosiv charge on it and it exploded and every where was blood

and brains from big dinosaur and also stupid blue cat gay faggot aliens.

"Target engaged we need destination cordinates" said space marine sergeant while grabing his ear and then said "okay" because he received destation coordines.

"Brothers! Tonight, we shall purge planet from traitorous aliens! For the emperor! For the primarch! For imperium of mancind! Show valor! Show strength! Show courage! But show! No! Merci!" he said to his brotheres and then, requiem for a dream was playing in back ground! And they were walking very slowly and awesomely towards home tree of Na'vi tribe that killed colonell quaritch.


	2. FOR

Chapter 2

The space marines arrived on hometree of the tribe that killed colonel quarrich in Avatar but was full of navi so had to do stealth! Space Marines saw aliens so they grabbed them and slit their throat and every where was blood but no one heard it because kill was silent so they coulnd't hear it and then the sergeant shouted "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and they continued stealth mission and killed aliens without being heard because they were like shadows. But suddenly, Na'vi awoke and said "WTF are you doing here sky people?" but sergeant said "FUCK U XENOS!" and kicked him in face! And then, he had no head and there was blood and bones every where and he was dead!

"Leave this place!" said chief of war to sergeant of squad of space marines angrily because they killed lots of blue cat people. "You are not welcome!" he also said. "No all your base are belong to imperium of mankind! Xenos, you will suffar!" and then he shot at him with blot pistol but chief of war dodged with combat staff!

"YOUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS AGAINST US!" said space marine sergeant "SPACE MARINES! FOR THE EMPEROR!" and then, he charged towards chief of war and attacked him with chain sword but was deflected with combat staff but was no problem because it cut through it and then the chief of war had no arm. "No don't kill me!" he said but the space marine sergeant said "NO XENOS KILLL YOU IS ALL MERCY I CAN GIVE YOU!" and stomped on head

and then it exploded and blood and bone and rbain was everythere on boots of sergeant and he said "Disgusting" and was shot in eye with arrow. "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?" he shouted and ripped arrow out and punched navi that was attacking him with fist and he fall to the ground and then beheaded him with chain sword. Another navi attacked with arrow

but sergeant dodged and shot him in the head with bolt pistol and there was blood everywhere and brains also and thenhe throw fragmentary grenade to na'vi and lots of them were ddead because ethe y exploded and there was blood everywhere! And then, they were dead!

"Area clear." Said sapce marine sergent and then, giant black dinosaur thing attacked and killed Space Marine!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" screamed space marine sergeant and said "YOU KILLED BROTHER NOW YOU DIE!" and punched the dinosaur and it was punched across hometree and lost teeth! Then he went to space marine that had been killed by monster and said "The chapter will never forget you brother" and the space marine said "It was honor serving with chapter brother!" and then, he was dead!

Suddenly, giant black dinosaur beast thing tried to attack again, but was crushed by dorp pod and cybot moved out of it and looked for enemies but all were dead especially giant black dinosaur beast that now looked like dinoasur pancake! But then, suddenly, space marines saw Na'vi on horizon and the sergeant shouted "BORHTERS! FOR THE EMPREOR!" and then, they charged towards them and shouted "FOR THE EMPEROR!1" and were badass!


	3. THE

Chapter 3 – Na'vi have become chaos!

The space marines shooted at the the na'vi but hit them and didn't kill and were surprised because they now should be that but then, sergeant shouted "NA'VI HAVE BECOME SERVANTS OF DARK GODS!1" and he was right because they sold their soul to gods of chaos to become powerful and to defeat imperium of mankind.

"CHARGE!" shouted stupid blue warchief of cat people and then, they charged towards space marines and they all had tentacles and flames and also claws because now, they were dark na'vi.

"FOR THE EMPEROOOOOOOOOOR!" shoutet the space marine sergeant and then the space marines shot at na'vi with boltguns and hit them but the na'vi didn't die because they now were chaos! And instead they charged further towards space marines while not having arms and head! But space marines were not afraid to fight dark na'vi of chaos and they made counter attack and punched them and relentless close combat brawl unfolded! Everywhere was blood and space

marine sergeant killed many na'vi with chainsword when suddenly, his arm was missing!

"HA HA HA!" laughed the na'vi war chief evily but the sergeant said "DO YOU THINK THIS SCRATCH WILL EVEN SLOW ME DOWN, XENOS!" and then, he punched him in face and dodged war chief attacks and ripped off arm of another na'vi warrior and attacked war chief with it! War chief lost, like, all his teeth which hav enow become fangs because he was chaos na'vi and then, he said "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" but space marine sergeant said "IMPOSSIBLE? THIS! IS! BOLTGUN!" and shot at him with boltgun and then, the na'vi was dead! And all of them were

dead and also space marine warrior.

"It was honor serving with you, sergeant!" said space marine fearlessly while he was having no legs and there was his blood and internal organs every where.

"The chapter will never forget you, soldier!" said sergeant respectily and then, he shouted badassily "LET'S CONQUER THIS ROTTEN PLANET! FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE CHAPTER! AND FOR OUR FALLEN BROTHERS! MAY THEIR NAMES HAUNT THE DREAMS OF OUR ENEMIES FOREVER! !" and then, they charged towards enemy!


	4. EMPEROR!

Chapter 4

The space marines were charging badassily towards the chaos na'vi when suddenyl, they were attacked! Awwors were raining down on them and they were poisoned but space marines didn't care but seergeant said "SPACE MARINES! CHAAAAAAAARGE!" and they charged further towards enemy and the na'vi were like "WTF" because Space Marines were badass! And then, they close combat attacked the na'vi and the na'vi were dead! But then, suddenly, demon prince

attacked! It grabbed a space marine and cut it in half and there was bloods and bones every where it was… Jake Sullivan!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED BROTHER! PREPARE TO DIE, EVIL ALIEN!" shouted the sergeant at the top of his lungs badassily and charged against Jake demon Sullivan who was servent of dark gods but Jake said "HA HA HA you're weapons are useless against me!" as the sergeant attacked him with power sword but it wasn't very effective and demon Jake just kicked him and he was flying through the air and hit a tree and there was big blood splash

but sergeant was still living because he was space marine and space marines are badass. So he made a backflip in the air and cut the demon but he didn't care because he was servant of chaos gods and he grabbed the sergeant and ripped off his arms! "U PIECE OF SHIT FUCK U!" said space marine sergeant badassily as Jake prepared to bite off his head when suddenly, there was drop pod and Jake looked around and was hit in face with boltung it was… captain Jack! In terminator armour!

"DIE, XENOS!" said Captain jack said badassily and then, he yelled "FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE IMPERIUM OF MAN! FOR CHAPTER!" and he charged towards Jake and grabbed him and smashed him through trees and broke spine but Jake was demon so he regenerated but Captain punched him in face with power fist and it exploded but then, it regenerated, too! And he was laughing while he lost face again and it exploded the whole time! "HA HA HA FUCK U SPACE MARINE!" he said laughing psychotically and ripped off space marine captain arm and impaled him with sword but Captain Jack was badass so he didn't care and he said "NO DEMON SPACE MARINES FUCK YOU!" and then, he punched him with full force while shouting "FOR THE EMPEROOOOOOOOOOR!" and Jake exploded! And he was dead and now, he couldn't regenerate and he was dead! Are you okay, brother?" he asked sergeant and sergeant said "I can

still fight, captain!" and then, he became cybot. And there was finally peace at planet of pandora but there wasn't because there was exterminatus and now, pandora is exploded and stuff. And all na'vi are dead.

END


End file.
